Wizards vs Vampires: A Gothic Beauty
by LyllithWho
Summary: W vs V, my way! When Justin falls for the gothic daughter of his parents' rivals, Amy, things begin to stir up on Waverly Place. Like when Justin casts a spell, Amy bites a Russo, and things go terribly wrong. JxOC Rated 4 violence and some bloody stuff


[Type text]

**I do not own any characters or rights to Wizards of Waverly Place. **

**I decided to take another shot at this one, and I got a whole lot of inspiration from the Wizards VS Vampires thing, so yeah… here we go!**

Justin slammed his locker shut with a frown on his face. It was Monday, but the tiring events of the weekend still floated over his head. He loved being a wizard, and he loved his family, but this weekend was just too much.

It wasn't enough that his younger brother had gotten in trouble with wizard police again, but his sister had to go and turn their mother into a frog.

And, ironically, a simply kiss from his father to the tiny frog was all it took to end that problem.

Then there was his mother's bad mood for the past few days that made everyone feel awkward, no matter what was going on.

If it hadn't been for Justin, Max would be in Wizard Jail, his mother would be a frog, and Alex and Jerry would be the only family member he had left.

And there was no way he was going to let _that _happen.

Zeke had tried all morning to cheer him up, but it seemed like nothing could make the teen smile.

The pouring rain outside wasn't helping his mood either; the dark sky outside only seemed to make everything seem worse.

"Hey, Justin." His younger sister, Alex, walked by him with a wide smile, "How's it going?"

Justin sighed and leaned against the lockers, "How do you think it's going, Alex?"

"Oh, come on," She chuckled, putting her hands on her hips. "Cheer up! At least nothing _really _bad happened—"

Hitting his head back on the blue lockers in frustration, Justin's voice raised. "Alex, it's not just this weekend! It's everyday with us! Why can't we just live normal lives? I mean, do normal people turn their parents in semi-aquatic animals? No! Do normal kids get arrested for turning a U.S. satellite into a cookie? I seriously doubt it!" He didn't mean to yell at his sister, but he couldn't help it.

"It wasn't a cookie, it was a blueberry muffin." Alex mumbled, turning around and walking away. But before she left, she smiled at Justin and said, "And you might want to take a look in a mirror, Justin; you look like you haven't slept in days."

_That's because I haven't, _He thought, running a hand through his short hair.

The lunch bell rang and the hallways became very full, students and teachers filling up every inch of the long halls. Justin maneuvered his way through the crowd of teens, quickly trying to make it out of the building before anyone saw him.

Just very rarely did anything against the rules, but he just didn't feel up to staying for the rest of the day.

He quickened his pace and, just as he opened the front doors, he ran into someone.

Just to add to his day, he fell forward onto the person, landing with his hands on either side of the person's head. Their legs were just a jumbled, slightly uncomfortable mess. Justin had heard the person's head snap back against the ground, so he looked at the teen in alarm.

"I am so sorry," He said quickly, sitting up and moving away from the black haired girl. "Are you alright?" Justin held a hand out for the girl, finally looking at her.

Now, Justin usually prides himself on knowing the vast majority of the students around here, but this face was new to him. Short, bob-cut black hair that fluttered wildly around the girl's pale face and it fell straight. He had never seen someone wearing so much black! Her tank top, her skirt, her leggings, her boots, her denim jacket; everything on her person was black. The dark color made her skin look nearly white, and then the shadowy make up around her eyes made her seem tired and worn.

The only thing that wasn't black the she wore was the silver chain that fell from around her neck, and the red gem that rested where the chain ended.

Collecting her black backpack, she stood up—with Justin's help—without a word. Using her free hand, she smoothed out her skirt and sighed. Justin looked up at her eyes, trying to smile. But he just couldn't focus hard enough to get his features to move; he was lost in the purple irises of this stranger.

A strange, 'ummmmm' noise escaped Justin's lips as the girl took her hand back. She looked at him then, her oddly colored eyes shining curiously.

"I apologize for running into you," She said with a strange accent. "I should not have been so unobservant," Her black painted lips turned up into an apologetic smile.

"Oh, it's, um, nothing. D-don't worry about it," Justin smiled back, holding out his hand again. "I'm Justin Russo."

She took his in her white, boney hand, "I'm Amy Van Evers. My family and I just moved here from London," Amy smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"That's awesome," Justin said, releasing her hand and holding open the door for her. "Is this your first day here?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid I may be slightly late for school." She chuckled, trying not to blush, "I've just been so tired lately, you know, with time zone changes and such."

Justin laughed with her, "Exactly twelve hours. Yeah, that must pretty tough." The two walked towards the main office.

Amy's lips turned up at the corners, "So, Justin Russo, what's your excuse for not being in class?"

"Well, Amy Van Evers, I _was _going to ditch, but—"

"Well, Mr. Russo, Ms. Evers, it seems that the both of you will be joining me for detention!" Mr. Larry Tate stepped in front of the two teens with a frown on his round face. "This is not a good way to begin on your first day here, Ms. Evers." The old man pointed his finger at the girl. "And, Mr. Russo, I am utterly astonished! You, my star student, ditching!? What has come over you?"

"Well, Mr. Larry Tate, I—"

"It's my fault, sir," Amy interrupted him, stepping around Justin. "I was so excited about being in New York that I asked Justin Russo to show me around. It's my fault, sir, not his." She smiled apologetically at the teacher.

"Well, well, well," The man said, shaking his head. "I am very disappointed in you, Ms. Evers. But, seeing as neither of you actually left the school, I'll forgive you."

The two teens sighed.

"But!" And then they jumped at the teacher's sudden outburst, "I will not be so kind next time."

The bell rang, and the halls filled as the teacher turned around back into the office.

"Wow, thanks Amy—" But when Justin turned around to thank the girl, she was gone.

~!~

"Justin!" Theresa Russo yelled at her son as he walked into the substation, soaked to the bone from the rain. "You're getting water all over the floor! And you're late!"

"Hey, Justin, did you hear?" Max ran up to his older brother with a big smile on his face, "There's a new sandwich shop just four doors down! And it's run by _freaks!"_

"You got that right," Theresa and Jerry said together from behind the counter.

"What do you mean?" Justin asked, running a hand through his damp hair.

"Why don't you go check it out for yourself?" Jerry said, walking up to his son with a video camera. "And show us what you see later, okay son?"

"Um, okay." Justin walked back out into the pouring rain.

His family wasn't kidding; there was another shop just four doors down.

_The Late Nite Bite_

He walked in, trying to look casual. As casual as a coking wet teenager with a video camera sneaking around in a sandwich shop could look…

But he bumped into someone, and looked up to meet two very unhappy purple eyes.

"You're getting water all over my floor, young man!" The man said in a deep, theatrical voice. "And now, you shall feel my wrath!" The brown haired man held up his…cape…and bared his teeth. His, um, _fangs. _

Justin gulped before he heard a familiar voice.

"Daddy, please stop terrorizing the—Justin?"

**REVIEW AND THERE SHALL BE COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!!!!!!!!**

**~Lyllith C. Fon**


End file.
